Wings of Fire: The Outcast (Old and Discontinued)
by NovaSpritWolf
Summary: SeaFoam is a SeaWing-RainWing hybrid and it seems that whatever her and her best friend, Blossom, do, they can't seem to fit in. Things get even more hectic when SeaFoam's father decides to "pay a vist". A book filled with secret, mystery, and friendship, and SeaFoam wonders what it really means to fit in.
1. Chapter 1: Prologe

Arthur's Note:

Hey Everyone! Killerpuppy32 Here! I just wanted to let you know that this is my first fanfic so PLEASE spare me all the mean comments! I am really just a 5th grader in the basement with the lights off trying to write a story while my brother pesters me. XD! Also, I know that OrcidShine and the situation with her egg is close to the one with Moonwatcher's egg, but, please don't judge! I really could not think of anything else! And there are also some differences, too. I used a lot of your guy's stories to inspire mine, so you might notice some similarities. PLEASE,PLEASE, DON'T BE MAD IF YOU SPOT SOMETHING LIKE THAT! I really liked the other WoF stories and some of them are DEFINITELY better than mine. Anyways, I don't want to keep you waiting, so yeah, I hope you like the story. I worked my butt of to figure this out (especially because I am a new user) and to write this, so I hope you like it… ENJOY! :D P.S: Thank you for the reviews! (Post more, and I will feature them in the book like I did this one! :D) They will be posted below:

LemonDrops334: A little constructive feedback, space more, space whenever someone new speaks, but otherwise, I think it good! Keep going!

Sandshadow9: Very interesting story! I look forward to reading the rest of it C:

Prolog:

4 Years Earlier:

A cool chill blew on OrcidShine as she swam through the water swiftly toward her egg on

the beach. OrcidShine knew she must get to it quickly. If not, It would surely die.

OrcidShine had wanted to keep the egg close, under the water with her, but she and her mate both knew that would endanger the little dragonets life. She also knew she had made a mistake by becoming a mate with a RainWing, because hybrids were usually shunned by their fellow dragons and they may have had weird powers that come to the attention of the queens.

I won't care. Thought OrcidShine, pushing away all the thoughts of what could go wrong, what could happen, and what could kill the little dragon in side of the beautiful sky blue and seashell pink egg.

Finally, when she reached the shore, she ran over to the clump of bushes and looked hurriedly threw it for here for her egg.

Instead, she found a little dragonet curled up in a ball. She had color changing scales and a presencial tail with venom-shooting fangs. She also had gills and glow-patches making a faint teal light on her scales. Sh-She's beautiful. She's perfect. I love her. Thought OrcidShine But what to name her… Suddenly, an idea sparked in her mind. "Hello, SeaFoam."


	2. Chapter 2: Jade Mountain

Chapter 1:

SeaFoam watched as her Best Friend, Blossom, do flips and somersaults in that air ahead of her. _Blossom is always so confident. She is so different from me, even though we are both hybrids. I wish my mother would have taught me how to be confident like her._ SeaFoam had a vague memory of what her mother looked like. She remembered the sade of her mother's scales and the sound of her voice. But a few days after SeaFoam's eyes opened, her mother stopped coming. Luckily, RainWings found her and accepted them as her her own, even if they knew she was half SeaWing. For the first 2 years she lived in the forest under Queen Glory's rule, she had felt alone, as if no one understood her and what is was like to be a hybrid. Then she met Blossom. Blossom was a SandWing-RainWing hybrid that had been hatched in the RainWing Nursery, so she didn't even know who her parents were. Suddenly, Blossom's voice started talking to her.

SeaFoam let out a startled: "Yelp!" and Blossom gave her a confused expression. "Sorry, I-I was thinking ado-about something."

SeaFoam stammered. "Oh." said Blossom "Well, I was telling you that we only a few minutes from Jade Mountain."

 _Great. Now we get to be humiliated in front of OTHER dragons besides RainWings._ But despite her dark thoughts, she couldn't help but feeling a little twinge excitement. This was the second year of Jade Mountain Academy, and SeaFoam and Blossom had been informed that they were the first two hybrids to be attending the school.

When they finally reached the school, they were greeted by a Happy-Go-Lucky RainWing and a shy NightWing. "HI! My name is Kinkajou, and this is Moon. We are Guides here at the Academy. Let me guess your names…. Hmmm… Blossom and Orca? No, Wait! Your that SeaWing-RainWing hybrid! SeaFoam, right?" said the RainWing.

"Yeah." replied SeaFoam, quietly.

"Here are your packets. SeaFoam, your cave is two caves to the left and one cave to the right. Blossom, your cave is five caves to the left, and one to the right. Come talk to me or Kinkajou if have trouble finding anything." said the NightWing named Moon.

"Thanks!" said Blossom. "See you soon, SeaFoam!" And with that, Blossom walked of to find her cave.

SeaFoam sighed, and Moon gave her a sympathetic smile. "I thought it was going to be bad here when I first came,too, but it's not that hard once you get settled in."

"Yeah, plus, you had ME!" said Kinkajou loudly. Giving Moon a smile, she left her and Kinkajou to there chatting and went to find her cave.

 _These_ _halls are all so confusing._ Thought SeaFoam. _I wonder if I will ever find my cave… Wait! There it is!_ SeaFoam walked in her cave and was surprised to see two other dragons in the cave. Both were female, one was a IceWing, while the other was a SeaWing. "Who are you?"

asked SeaFoam.

"We are your Clawmates. Didn't Moon or Kinkajou tell you? We share a cave." said the SeaWing in a friendly way.

The IceWing looked up from her scroll she was reading and said: "I'm Snow Owl and this is Orca. Are you a SeaWing like Orca? You look like her…"

"No, I am a RainWing-SeaWing hybrid."

After she said it, Orca's head shot up and she almost gagged. "A HYBRID!? THEY PUT ME WITH A SEAWING HYBRID!?"

"Yes, is something wrong?" asked Snow Owl, worried, and SeaFoam had bewildered expression on her face.

"YES, SOMETHING IS WRONG! SEAWING HYBRIDS SHOULD ALL BE DEAD! THEY ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO LIVE! THEY RUIN SEAWINGS PRIDE! THEY CAN'T EVEN BREATH UNDER WATER!"

"But-" SeaFoam tried to reason.

"Shut it, HalfBreed. I am going to find Tsunami and DEMAND a different cave!" SeaFoam and Snow Owl watched as Orca trotted out of the cave.

SeaFoam curled up into a little ball and tried not to cry. Suddenly, she felt a cold wing on her shoulder. SeaFoam looked up and saw Snow Owl. "Hey" She said. "It's ok. I haven't known Orca long, but I know she gets like this. She throws these little fits and says mean things. She has done it twice after I met her. I don't care that you are a hybrid. Orca is totally over-reacting."

SeaFoam sniffed and whispered: "Thanks…" What's your name?" "SeaFoam." "That's a pretty name. Anyway, we should head over to the assembly were they announce our winglets. " "Ok, Snow Owl."


	3. Chapter 3: A Suprising Vist

Chapter 2:

SeaFoam and Snow Owl walk in silence to the assembly. Suddenly, they heard 2 bongs: BONG! BONG! "Uh,oh, that's the warning!" exclaimed Snow Owl.

They dashed through the halls and ran into assembly room. "Thank you all for coming!" Shouted Tsunami "Let's start off by announcing the Opal Winglet! We have…. Seafoam, Snow Owl, Orca, Heatwave, Fog, Phoenix, and Blackmoon! Next is the Sapphire Winglet! There is... Seal, Blossom, Hawk, Beige, Jewel, and Moondust! Then there is the Emerald Winglet! Let's see… Whale, Banana, Whiteout,Cactus, Mud, Raptor, and Candlelight! Then we have the Diamond Winglet with… Dolphin, Starfruit, Frostbite, Sandstorm, Sprout, Crimson, and NightTear! And last, but not least, the Pearl WInglet! We have… Shark, Leaf, Blizzard, Scorch, Swamp, Cliff, and Silverstreak!"

"Now, before you leave, I want to make a special announcement!" spoke up Sunny. "We have new Teaches here! The Librarian is Tundra, the History Teacher is Gravel, The Guides, which you may have already met, are Moon and Kinkajou, The Teacher's Aide is Turtle, the Prey Center Staff are Cloud and Parrot, the Art teacher is Batwings, Animus Control is with Snow Leopard, Mindreading with Dawnsky, Swimming with Seashell, and the Music teacher is Thrush."

"Also," said Starflight, "We have a new system. We will give you a pamphlet, and it will have each of the classes written on it. You will circle 4 of the classes that interest you, nothing is mandatory. Ask anyone if you have trouble finding your classes. Oh, and also, we will be calling up Winglets to meet each other. Let's see… Opal Winglet is up first! Opal Winglet, please make your way to the Meeting Room."

"I hope you have a great year here at Jade Mountain!" said Clay.

"So, what do you think our Winglets' are going to be like?" asked Snow Owl.

" They'll probably have the same reaction Orca had." muttered SeaFoam.

"Oh,come on, it's not going to be THAT bad…" said Snow Owl, trying to reassure her friend.

"Oh! Here we are!" SeaFoam looked up and saw a cave opening.

But it didn't look like a normal cave. There was light streaming out of it a cool breeze blew out of it. "C'mon, Let's go in." said Snow Owl, trying to distract SeaFoam of thinking of Orca.

"Ok." And with that, they walked in.

"Whoa…" breathed SeaFoam and she heard Snow Owl gasp next to her.

They were in a open room with leaf and vine walls and were standing on a wooden platform. Tsunami and Orca were chatting, and Orca said something, Tsunami shook her head no, and Orca turn away angrily and saw SeaFoam and glared at her.

A SandWing and a NightWing were already there and the NightWing looked at her curiously while the SandWing glared at everyone.

 _SUCH a friendly crowd._ Thought SeaFoam and suddenly, a SkyWing and MudWing ran into the room. "Are we late!? Oh, please say we aren't late! Me and Fog got distracted, that's all! Everyone is already here! Oh, I am so EMBARRASSED! Burst the SkyWing loudly.

"It's fine, you're not late." said Tsunami, smiling at the SkyWing. "Let's get to introductions. I'm Tsunami, by the way, and your Phoenix, right? Phoenix nodded enthusiastically.

"Why don't you tell everyone a bit about yourself, then." said Tsunami.

"OK! Well, I am a SkyWing, my favorite color is pink, Fog is my BEST FRIEND, I am SUPER excited about school, I LOVE to learn about History and other tribes, I also am interested in hybrids. I have a LOT of questions to ask them. I heard there were even a few at this school!" Phoenix took a deep breath and SeaFoam felt a pang of dismay and shot a glance at Orca, and then Phoenix started to talk again, but Orca interrupted her.

"PHOENIX! You're in luck, because it turns out we DO have a hybrid here you can talk to!" "Really?"ask Phoenix, her eyes wide.

"Yup! SeaFoam is a SeaWing-RainWing hybrid!" All eyes turned to SeaFoam and Snow Owl tried to distract everyone from her.

"I am not sure SeaFoam would like to talk about this! She is um… REALLY TIRED and stuff! So why don't we all si-" Snow Owl was rudely interrupted by Orca.

"NONSENSE! I am sure SeaFoam would LOVE to answer any and all questions ANYONE has!" "Well, I-" SeaFoam wanted to continue, but then everyone stared at her again and she stopped.

Everyone was silent for a few minutes and then Tsunami said "So, SeaFoam, want to tell us about yourself?" _No._ "Um… Ok?" _My mother abandoned me, and my father hates me._ "I grew up with the RainWings…" _I wish you all would stop staring at me._ "I can shoot venom and I can change my scales, and I can also breath underwater and swim." _I wish Blossom was in my group._ "I also like purple." Orca gazed at her strangely when she said she could breathe underwater. _Yeah, sure, NOW you regret what you said about hybrids._ Thought SeaFoam bitterly.

"Good. Heatwave, want to go next?" The SandWing grunted and said "I am a SandWing. I DESPISE SandWing hybrids. I didn't want to come here, my mom made me. I dislike IceWIngs, RainWings, and MudWings. And I like the color black." and then he gave SeaFoam, Snow Owl, and The MudWing dark looks.

 _I hope he doesn't see see Blossom…_ SeaFoam thought worriedly. "Ok, Heatwave, thank you for that…. that…" Tsunami's voice trailed of and she looked as if she didn't know what to say next.

"ANYWAY! Snow Owl? Want to go?" "Sure!" said Snow Owl brightly.

"I'm a IceWing, I never made a friend until today, one day, I want to visit ALL of the tribes and learn about them, AND… my favorite color is blue!" SeaFoam looked at her.

 _How could she have never made a friend until today? She's really nice…_ Orca seemed to read her thoughts, and asked, "How could you have not made a friend until today?" "Oh." said Snow Owl, her face darkening. "I kind of was ignored by my family and kingdom and I had to have a personal meeting with the queen to come her since I didn't even get an invite. Luckily, one IceWing decided to drop out and I was able to come!" _Not that lucky to be ignored by your ENTIRE KINGDOM!_ "Well, Fog? It's your turn." "Oh!" said Fog, who was staring at Phoenix dreamily.

"I like Phoe- I MEAN RED! YUP, I LIKE RED! And, uhhh.. I also like umm… mud and dirt and stuff? Yeah, that's me! The dirt lover!" Phoenix giggled and Fog shot a grin at her.

"Blackmoon? It's your turn now." "Umm.. ok. I am a NightWing, I can read minds, but don't worry, I have skyfire which prevents me from reading anyone's minds, umm.. I am Moon's younger brother, and I like the color dark green." (I had a little Writer's Block here, please bear with me! Also, Cobra IS SeaFoam's father and he uses animus magic so he can use fire. This is used later on in the story.) Suddenly, Moon swooped in through the window and cried "TSUNAMI! There is a weird RainWing here DEMANDING to see the SeaWing-RainWing hybrid and her friend! He also is threatening to kill people with animus magic! I don't know why he's here, but-" SeaFoam suddenly let out a piercing shriek. "I THOUGHT WE HAD MORE TIME! HE SAID SO! WAVE SAID SO! WE SNUCK OUT AT NIGHT! HOW DID HE KNOW!? THAT PATHETIC LIAR OF A FATHER!" "He's your FATHER?" asked Tsunami and Moon in unison.

"Why is he here? What does he want?" SeaFoam staggered and Snow Owl leaned into her. "Where is Blossom!? I have to find her before he does…" "Why?" asked Snow Owl. "Why is your father so bad?" "He will KILL HER AND ME if I don't hide. Kill me for leaving…Kill me for taking her... Kill her and give her slow, horrible death in front of me, then give me a painful death once she is dead.." "OK! SeaFoam, stay here with the others. Phoenix, get Blossom. She's a SandWing-RainWing hybrid, so she should be easy to spot. I will get Sunny and Clay and we will send a messenger for Glory. Get to a safer spot if you have to. Moon, let's go." After Tsunami gave the orders, she a Moon flew off.

SeaFoam crouched down still muttering words of how her father would kill her, and Phoenix flew off at top speed to find Blossom. A few minutes later, Phoenix came back with a worried-looking sand colored dragon.

"Blossom?" "SeaFoam? What's going on?" "He's here, Blossom. He found us." Blossom expression changed from worry to fear VERY fast. "NO!" she screamed. "HOW!? WE WERE SO CAREFUL!" "I think-I think Wave told him. How else could he have known?" "He had his ways." hissed a voice that was horribly familiar. SeaFoam turned around. "Dad? " "Yup. Now, you have ten seconds to follow me or I will fill this cave with fire and kill everyone."


	4. Chapter 4: Snow Owls's Secret

Chapter 3:

"How did you get past Tsunami and Sunny and Clay?" asked SeaFoam, baffled.

"5 seconds." "NO!" screamed Snow Owl as she fired frost breath at SeaFoam's father as SeaFoam watched in awe.

All the bad memories of father and seemed to vanish as Snow Owl made him disappear in a white flurry of snow.

"ARRGGG!" shouted Cobra. "YOU CAN'T STOP ME ICEWING! I WILL KILL YOU FOR THAT!" Codra staggered forward and opened his mouth to release a giant flame, and Snow Owl was to dazed and confused that she just stood there.

"SNOW OWL!" shouted SeaFoam and lunged forward, pushing Snow Owl out of the way, but then SeaFoam looked over at her father, and she realized her fate was met with a fiery doom.

The fire felt like a hundred scavenger digging their spears into her soul a thousands of times, over and over again.

As soon as the fire hit her, she fell to her knees, her wings felt useless hanging down on her sides. Suddenly, the fire stopped. It took all of her strength to look up. Orca was standing on top of her dad and Clay was shielding her from the last remains of the fire. Glory was also there, along with Kinkajou, Sunny, and Moon. Glory rushed over to her and Blossom crunched down by her. Snow Owl was still laying down, and SeaFoam guessed she got hit by the first wave before she pushed her away.

Suddenly, SeaFoam found herself trying to hold her eyes open.

"Don't you dare close your eyes on me!" wailed Blossom. "Please, SeaFoam, don't close your eyes!" that was the last thing SeaFoam remembered before everything went black.

Snow Owl's POV (Point of View)

Snow Owl woke in the cool water, and didn't remember what happened. Suddenly, it all came flooding back into her brain at the force of ten rocks. _SeaFoam! Fire! Saved! Hurt! Cobra! Kill! Orca! SEAFOAM!_

Snow Owl looked frantically around and saw a NightWing next to her. No, wait, it wasn't a NightWing. It was SEAFOAM! In fact, Snow Owl could see it now. She could see the dark blue and purple patches on her scales, but mostly it was black.

 _Should I… Should I use my power? Why am I even questioning it?! She saved MY life, now is my chance to save hers._ Out loud, Snow Owl said "I enchant this water to heal any burn, blister, or scratch. Any scrape, bone, or ache. Any wound, scar, or joint." The water made a eerie glow and suddenly, SeaFoam wounds started disappearing one by one and her scrapes and scratches healed together.

Snow Owl felt a cold chill come over her body and she let out a shudder. "Your a ANIMUS?!" cried a voice and Snow Owl tore her gaze away from SeaFoam to see a SeaWing staring at her, eyes wide.


	5. Chapter 5: Thanks!

**Thank you for reading my book! I worked REALLY hard on it and it would be greatly appreciated if you liked it and left a review!** **Thanks again! :D This story is still a Work-In-Progress, so check back every day or two to see if there are any updates! Also, I** **AM** **taking OC's! If you are interested, please include the following on you OC review:**

Name:

Tribe:

Gender:

Personality:

Description:

Any Special Trait/Powers:

Anything Else (Jewelry, Piercings, Ect.):


	6. Chapter 6: A New Friendship

Chapter 4:

"Orca! I uhhhh… I can explain!"

"What is there to explain? Your an animus!"

"So, are you mad?" "Not particularly. But, you could have told SeaFoam. She trusted you."

"I know. I was- I was hoping to keep it a secret longer."

"Keep what a secret for longer?" asked a voice next to Snow Owl.

"SEAFOAM!" Cried Orca and Snow Owl. "YOU'RE ALIVE! Oh, I so glad! I thought you were dead!"

"Keep what a secret for longer?" repeated SeaFoam.

"That Snow Owl is-" Snow Owl cut her of. "That I am glad that you are... OK! Yup! I am SOOO Glad you are ok!"

"But-" said SeaFoam, looking confused.

"I am going to go find Clay and tell him you're ok!" said Snow Owl and zipped off, leaving Orca and SeaFoam alone.

Orca's POV (Point of View)

Orca looked at Snow Owl and then turned back to SeaFoam. _What do I do now? I was mean to her before but, it would be mean to leave her…_

"Are you ok?" asked Orca and SeaFoam looked surprised and then nodded.

"I'm fine. Except for my head. I have a MASSIVE headache. I just don't understand. Cobra gave me wounds that should have left scars. But, all of a sudden, I wake up and I am perfectly fine."

Orca looked at her again and then she slipped under the water and appeared next to SeaFoam. She pulled out 2 scrolls from satchel and said "These are the choices for the classes we can take. We should choose which ones we are interested in." Then she handed one of the scrolls to SeaFoam.

SeaFoam stared silently at the scroll, as if trying to understand it. "I can't read." she muttered.

 _NICE GOING, ORCA! Most dragons can't read! URG I am SO angry with myself!_ Thought Orca.

"That's ok. I will read it to you. Hand me your scroll." SeaFoam handed it to her and Orca looked down and read the choices aloud:

Animus Control (Animus's only.)

Mindreading (Mindreader's only.)

Reading and Writing

History

Art

Music

Swimming

 **Please turn your answers into Tundra, and we hope you enjoy your classes!**

"So, what do you want to take?" Orca asked SeaFoam.

"I will take... let's see… Swimming, Reading and Writing, Art, and Swimming." said SeaFoam, still looking at the scroll as if trying to understand it.

"I think I am going to take Swimming, Art, History and Music." said Orca as she circled the classes SeaFoam wanted to take. "Ok, I am going to take these down to Tundra. I will be right back."

Then, Orca walked down the tunnel, unaware of what was going to happen when she was away.


	7. Chapter 7: Snow Owl's Escape

SeaFoam's POV (Point of View)

SeaFoam watched at Orca walked down the hall, wishing she would have stayed. _I can't believe it! How did all of this happen in just ONE day!?_ _Well, I think I may have been out for several days. But SILL!_

SeaFoam sighed and layed down, preparing for a relaxing nap.

Snow Owl's POV (Point of View)

Snow Owl was running. Running toward, maybe a new life. Maybe back to her home. Back to her mom and dad. There was one thing she was sure of. She HAD to get away from Jade Academy. She knew that soon Orca would tell everyone that she's a animus, and her secret would be out. She would have no peace like she did now. And Snow Owl wanted to be FAR away when that happened.

Snow Owl huffed another breath as she ran down the hallway. She was about to turn the corner, but some dragon walked out the doorway and Snow Owl collided with him.

"Off!" grunted the other dragon, which now that that Snow Owl was closer too, she could tell that it was a MudWing. And not just any MudWing, this MudWing was Clay. If Snow Owl was a RainWing, she would have been pale green with fear.

Clay looked up and saw Snow Owl lying on the ground with her wings sprawled out.

"Oh! Are you ok?" asked Clay reaching out a talon for her to grab. "Where were you going in such a hurry?"

Clay meant for the question the be friendly, but Snow Owl face became pale with fear. She then stood up by herself, not letting Clay see her face.

"Umm… I was…. Going hunting? I ummm…. Think that hunting is done best at night!"

Snow Owl said hurriedly, wishing she had taken a different hallway. She could tell Clay didn't believe her, so she had to think of a distraction….

"Also, did you know that SeaFoam is awake? I think she's with Orca!" Snow Owl told Clay, hoping that would get him away from her.

"She is?!" Clay eyes lit up and Snow Owl felt a pang of jealousy that Clay cared more about SeaFoam then her. _You don't know that._ A little voice in Snow Owl's head said. But when Clay rushed down the hall, as fast as he could with his limp, Snow Owl felt more alone then she ever did.

 _It doesn't matter what you feel. It only matters THAT YOU GET OUT OF HERE!_ Thought Snow Owl, and with that she rushed out the door, spread her wings, flew away from Jade Mountain, and never looked back.

?'s POV (Point of View)

I looked down the hallway, trying to find my way to the my target. My talons were stained with blood, my blood. I had to scar myself to get out of those stupid chains the stupid, stupid, stupid dragons put me in.

I growl as I turn the next corner, and I sniff the air. _First a right. Then two lefts. Then forward… a left, a right, then another right, then you're there!_ I had mapped the direction in my head. My eyes rolled in the back of my head, and I knew I needed to get and kill my target before I lost too much blood. I staggered down the hallway, and soon I knew I had made it.

I had finally made it to my target. SeaFoam. Oh, and by the way, in case you were wondering, my name is Cobra and I am about to my daughter.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Killerpuppy32 here! I wanted to apologize how long it took me to write this chapter, I wish I could have gotten it out sooner. Anyway, I don't own WoF. I forgot to write that that before! Whoops! Hehe…** **Killerpuppy32….. OUT! XD!**


End file.
